A Tamer's Destiny
by Kaychan87
Summary: Takato hasn't been getting along well with his friends. He wonders if he was meant for a different destiny. A battle with an evil Digimon changes his life. Sorta AU.
1. Ordinary Day, Strange Night: Prologue

A Tamer's Destiny by Solar-Kitty  
  
Hey guys, Solar-chan here! This is my latest story, even though my current project is still under way. I hope you guys enjoy this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers. Don't sue; you'll only get 10 cents.  
  
  
  
Fifteen-year-old Takato Matsuda ran home from school. He couldn't be late today. He was in charge of the Matsuda Bakery that night because his parents were going out for dinner. Takato ran through the back door of his house/the bakery.  
  
"Takatomon!! You're home!!!" exclaimed his Digimon, Guilmon. Guilmon ran to Takato and hugged him.  
  
"Hey boy, were you good for my parents?" Takato greeted his Digimon.  
  
"Yep!! Me and your dad made some Guilmon bread!! And it even has peanut butter filling!!" Guilmon told his Tamer.  
  
"Takato!! Get out here and start working!!" his mom yelled from the other room.  
  
"C'mon boy, let's go get to work," Takato told Guilmon. The two walked out to where Mrs. Matsuda was.  
  
"Remember, you close the bakery at six thirty. No later, no earlier. You can have your friends in after your closed. Unless they want to help you work. We'll call you later to check up on you, okay?" she told her son.  
  
"Mom, I know. You don't have to worry. I'm fifteen and perfectly capable of taking care of the bakery. And besides, the only people who ever help out are Henry and Susie. You know Rika wouldn't be caught in here helping me and Kazu's not even speaking to me," Takato told his mother.  
  
"You forgot to mention Kenta doesn't live here anymore Takato," Guilmon added.  
  
"Hun, come on. We'll be late," Mr. Matsuda told his wife. Mrs. Matsuda hugged Takato, then Guilmon.  
  
"Guilmon, make sure Takato's safe," she whispered. Guilmon nodded and she left. Takato put on his apron and handed one to Guilmon.  
  
"Takato, this thing makes me look funny," Guilmon said. Takato laughed.  
  
"It does, but you have to wear it or Mom'll flip," Takato told his partner.  
  
Later that night, Takato and Guilmon settled down for bed. Henry and Terriermon had stopped by earlier, and they were exhausted from all the stuff they did.  
  
"I had lots of fun today Takato, but I wish everyone could have been here. I miss them, even Rika," Guilmon told his Tamer.  
  
"I know Guilmon, but that might not happen in a long time," replied Takato.  
  
"I know Takato. Maybe one day Rika will be nicer and you and Kazu will be friends again and Kenta will move back," Guilmon said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Takato said quietly. He started to fall asleep, but sat up. "Hey Guilmon, do you ever wonder if you're meant to live a different life?" he asked.  
  
"Sometimes, do you Takatomon?" replied the Digi-dino.  
  
"Sometimes I do. Do you think that maybe you and me belong in a different world? Not this one or the Digital World, but like a parallel version of this world," replied Takato.  
  
"Maybe we do Takatomon, but can we find out in the morning? I'm sleepy," Guilmon told his Tamer.  
  
"Sure. Night boy," Takato said, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Love it? Hate it? Think I should stick to Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon? Please review! 


	2. Takato's Wish Comes True

A Tamer's Destiny by Solar-Kitty  
  
Well, there did seem to be some confusion with my ending comments from the first chapter. When I mentioned Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon, I meant the other story I'm currently writing. It has nothing to do with this. Sorry for the confusion guys! I changed the character options to just Takato, since he's the main character.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon Tamers. Check with Foxkids and Toei and those big corporations. Not me.  
  
  
  
A few weeks had passed, and Takato wished more than ever that he could be somewhere else. Rika was becoming meaner than she already was and when he had tried to talk to Kazu, Kazu just walked off. Worst of all, he had his girlfriend, Jeri, worried about him.  
  
"Hey Takato, is something wrong?" Henry asked his friend one afternoon.  
  
"I'm fine," Takato replied.  
  
"Takato, are you sure you're okay?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Yes," Takato said.  
  
"Takato, are you really sure that you're fine?" Susie asked.  
  
"I'm fine! Would you three just back off?" snapped Takato. His three friends stared at him in shock.  
  
"Takato, chill. We're just worried about you," Henry told his best friend.  
  
"I see Goggle Brains is crabby today," Rika said, joining the group. Takato glared at her.  
  
"Back off Rika! I don't care about what you think of me! Maybe you should grow up and stop picking on people who aren't like you!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't you talk to Rika like that!" Renamon snarled, jumping in front of her Tamer.  
  
"Mo-Montai, Takato, mo-montai!" Terriermon told the boy.  
  
"You know what, I'm leaving. Let's go Guilmon," Takato said, walking away from his friends and their Digimon. Guilmon looked at all of his friends.  
  
"I'm really sorry you guys, but I have to go with Takato," Guilmon told them.  
  
"We understand Guilmon, but make sure Takato doesn't do anything...stupid," Henry told Guilmon.  
  
"Guilmon! Let's go!" yelled Takato. Guilmon ran to his tamer.  
  
Kazu and Guardromon joined the group. With them were Kenta and MarineAngemon. The group ran up and hugged Kenta and MarineAngemon.  
  
"Where's Takato going?" Kenta asked.  
  
"He got mad at us and left," Susie replied.  
  
"Hey, I hear someone yelling!" exclaimed Lopmon.  
  
"So do I, and it sounds like Takato," Leomon added.  
  
"Let's go then!" ordered Henry, and the group ran to where the yelling came from. They saw Takato, Growlmon, and Calumon fighting MaloMyotismon's ghost.  
  
"Are you ready Guilmon? Let's go to ultimate!" Takato yelled.  
  
"I'm with you Takato!" Growlmon agreed. Takato pulled out his D-Arc and a blue card.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" he yelled, swiping the card through the D-Arc. "Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Growlmon and Calumon started to glow.  
  
"Growlmon Matrix Digivolves to...WarGrowlmon!"  
  
"You think an ultimate level will defeat me? You foolish child! You're sealing the fate of your world! I shall win! And then those annoying Digidestined from the other world will pay!" cackled the ghost.  
  
"That's MaloMyotismon's ghost. He's a virus type Digimon and he's got an arrogant persona," Rika said, reading her D-Arc.  
  
"We have to help Takato," Terriermon said.  
  
"Rika?" Renamon asked. Rika nodded. Henry and Rika pulled out their D-Arcs and a digivolution card.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" they yelled, swiping the cards. "Digivolution activate!"  
  
"Terriermon digivolves to..."  
  
"Renamon digivolves to..."  
  
"Gargomon!"  
  
"Kyuubimon!" Gargomon and Kyuubimon ran over to WarGrowlmon. Takato looked back and glared at his friends.  
  
"Get out of here now! WarGrowlmon and I can take him! I don't want any of you hurt! Now get!" he yelled. Rika and Henry ran up next to him.  
  
"Sorry Takato, but we're a team. We stick together no matter what," Rika said.  
  
"Rika's right. We're a team," Henry added.  
  
"Fox Tail Inferno!"  
  
"Gargo Laser!" attacked Kyuubimon and Gargomon. Their attacks didn't even faze MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Just go! I promise nothing will happen to WarGrowlmon and me. Just take the others and go!" ordered Takato.  
  
"Rika, he's right. You and Henry need to run. We'll fight him off," Kyuubimon told her Tamer.  
  
"But Kyuubimon!" protested the young girl. Henry grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her away.  
  
"Let's Rika," he told her.  
  
"Get him WarGrowlmon!" hollered Takato.  
  
"Atomic Blaster!!" WarGrowlmon attacked.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" screamed MaloMyotismon.  
  
"We did it!" cheered Takato. MaloMyotismon cackled evilly.  
  
"I'm not leaving without you, little boy!" he laughed, grabbing Takato and pulling him through a portal.  
  
"Takato!!" yelled WarGrowlmon, running after his Tamer and the evil MaloMyotismon. The portal closed and Takato, WarGrowlmon, and MaloMyotismon were gone.  
  
"Takato!!!!" screamed Jeri. She ran to the spot where the portal had been. "No!!" she screamed. She fell to her knees and started to cry uncontrollably. Leomon walked over to his Tamer and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Jeri, please, stop crying. We will get Takato back," the Digimon said. Jeri wrapped her arms around her partner and continued to cry.  
  
"I can't believe it...Takato...he's gone..." Rika said quietly.  
  
"Dude...did you see that? He did that for us," Kazu told Kenta. Susie stood there, tears streaming down her face. Henry was about to cry also, but he held a shaking Rika in his arms. He needed to be brave for her, despite his own feelings of sadness.  
  
"We're going to find him. I don't care how long it takes. We have to find him, he's our leader," Susie's voice rang out through the terrible silence. The Tamers and Digimon looked at her.  
  
"Susie, it's going to be harder than you think," Henry told his little sister.  
  
"I don't care Henry. Takato's been like a brother to us. I'm going to search for him. You're in, right Lopmon?" Susie asked her Digimon.  
  
"Of course," the former Deva replied.  
  
"Than Terriermon and I are in too," Henry said, joining his sister.  
  
"Don't forget us," Leomon said. He and Jeri joined Susie and Henry.  
  
"Guys, I have a problem. I'm going back home soon. I won't be able to help, but I want to," Kenta said.  
  
"Kenta, you can search for him when you leave. You have to be part of the action," Henry told him.  
  
"I'm helping. It's my fault that he ran off. He was right; I do need to grow up. I'm going to make it up to him by helping," Rika told her friends. Everyone turned to look at Kazu.  
  
"Come on Kazu, join us for one more adventure. It'll be like old times," Henry said. Kazu looked at Henry.  
  
"It won't be like old times," he said, "until we get Takato back. I've wasted too much time being mad at him, but not anymore. Let's go and find Takato!"  
  
"Yeah!" cheered the others.  
  
Well, there's chapter two! Like it? Hate it? Think I'm crazy for bringing back MaloMyotismon? And where exactly did Takato go? And in reply to Henrika's review, Kenta and his family moved after the whole D Reaper thing. Kazu and Takato got into a fight and Kazu just up and decided not to speak to Takato. Rika, well I actually wrote this before I saw Rika become nicer. I'm changing things around though and making it all work according to the season. As for couples, you'll have to read and find out! (Jerato all the way!) 


	3. Two Years Later

A Tamer's Destiny by Solar-Kitty  
  
Here's chapter 3! I thank those who reviewed for the second chapter. Oh, and Hitomi No Ryu, this IS NOT a rip off of 01! Not in any way. I wasn't satisfied with the ending of 02, so I decided to give the best villain of Digimon another chance to prove his worth. Don't assume things about this story. It's only got 2 chapters so far. And Henrika, I decided to be nice and have Leomon be reborn (do Digimon get reborn?) This story takes place a couple years after the D Reaper's attack. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon Tamers, or any other Digimon season.  
  
~~~~ = Flashback/flash forward  
  
  
  
  
  
Seventeen-year-old Takato Matsuda sat in the living room of his small apartment. It had been two years since he had entered this world, and he finally became happy. He made some really great friends, and even got a girlfriend. He was no longer a Tamer, but a Digidestined. Guilmon even had a great group of Digi-friends to hang out with. He sat and thought about the day he had met Tai and the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takato and Guilmon landed on the ground of the Digital World, right in the middle of the Digidestineds' picnic. Fourteen curious faces stared at him as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"You're in the Digital World. I'm Tai Kamiya, the fearless leader of the Digidestined children of Japan. These are my friends Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, TK Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Ken Ichijouji, Sassy Smithfield, Kalista James, Davis Motomiya, Cody Hida, and Yolei Inoue," Tai introduced himself and the others.  
  
"I'm Takato Matsuda, the leader of the Tamers. This here is my Digimon, Guilmon," Takato told them.  
  
"A Tamer? Do you have a Digivice kid?" Tai asked. Takato pulled out his D- Arc and Izzy grabbed it. "Hey! Give me my D-Arc back!" yelled Takato.  
  
"It's a prodigious little thing. It's almost like our digivices and the D3s," Izzy said, examining it. The D-Arc morphed into a D3 and a crest appeared in front of Takato.  
  
"What happened to my D-Arc? And what's this?" asked Takato.  
  
"Perhaps I can explain," someone said. The Digidestined turned and saw Gennai.  
  
"Gennai!!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Digidestined. I see you're celebrating the defeat of MaloMyotismon," he greeted them.  
  
"Can you honestly help me?" Takato asked Gennai.  
  
"Of course I can, Takato Matsuda. You wanted to live a new life, away from all the stress of being a Tamer. You have been chosen to be the holder of Faith. Welcome to your new life, Takato, and do your best to keep the Crest of Faith glowing," Gennai told the boy, and then vanished.  
  
"Well Takato, you're officially one of us. Now, do you have a place to stay or anything?" Tai asked, switching to boss mode.  
  
"Not really. I've only been her for a few minutes," replied Takato.  
  
"Do you think Mom will let him stay at our place?" Kari asked Tai.  
  
"I doubt it. We've already got Kalista living with us. Matt, can you or TK take him?" Tai replied.  
  
"I don't know, maybe Mom can, but Dad and I are full with Sassy staying at our place," Matt replied.  
  
"I'll check with Mom. I'm sure she won't mind, but we'll need a back up just in case," TK told Tai and his brother.  
  
"Well, let's get back to the real world. Hey Agumon! We're leaving for a bit! You're in charge of the other Digimon till we get back!" Tai yelled to his Digimon.  
  
"Aren't the Digimon able to get to the real world?" asked Takato.  
  
"They can," Sassy started.  
  
"But, we're going to come back for them," finished Kalista.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Takatomon!! We're going to be late for the party!!" Guilmon warned his partner.  
  
"Can you believe two years have passed already Guilmon? I'm happier now than I was when I was back home, aren't you? No one's mean like Rika, and no one ignores you for a mistake you made, like Kazu," Takato asked his Digimon.  
  
"Takato, let's not think about that. We're going to a party! We're going to have a great time, remember? No more thinking of the bad times," Guilmon said, throwing confetti at Takato.  
  
"Hey! Save that for the party. Mimi asked us to bring the confetti, not waste it here," Takato laughed.  
  
"Do you have the presents ready?" Guilmon asked. Takato nodded. "Let's go!" Guilmon exclaimed, racing to the door.  
  
Like it? Hate it? And who exactly are Kalista and Sassy? If you have a guess, please tell me! I'm looking forward to your reviews. And please, no one else say this is a rip off. It implies that you don't really like the story and it insults my creativity. Thank you guys. 


	4. Merry Christmas

A Tamer's Destiny by Solar Kitty  
  
Ohayo minna! Updating time! Hope y'all like this chapter; it's a bit Christmassy! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 01, 02, or Tamers. They belong to bigger, more important people.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Mimi greeted Takato and Guilmon when they entered her house.  
  
"Merry Christmas Mimi," Takato said, hugging her. "Oh, and sorry about the confetti bag being opened. Guilmon couldn't wait to throw some at me," Takato added. Mimi laughed.  
  
"That's okay, we have tons. I bought some just in case," Mimi told him. Kalista bounded into the front hall and pounced on Takato.  
  
"Oh I missed you so much Takato!!" she cried, hugging him tightly. Her little Digimon, Peacemon followed her and pounced on Guilmon.  
  
"Hiya Guilmon!!! I misseded ya!!!" the little half cat, half angel told the Digi-dino.  
  
"Kalista, give him some room to breathe," Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, what good is a dead boyfriend?" asked Sassy.  
  
"And besides, you saw me an hour ago," Takato told her.  
  
"I know, but I hate being away from you," Kalista said. Takato kissed her and tugged playfully on her ponytail.  
  
"Can't you take out that ponytail? It's Christmas," he asked.  
  
"She's as bad as Tai and his big hair," commented Sassy. TK entered through the front door.  
  
"I'm here!" he said happily.  
  
"TK!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Sassy. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Give him some room to breathe," said Tai and Takato.  
  
"Yeah, what good is a dead boyfriend?" Kalista asked.  
  
"Shush!" ordered Sassy then she kissed TK.  
  
"Hey guys, let's go into the living room. We're almost ready to open the presents," Mimi suggested. TK, Sassy, and Patamon walked into the living room chatting away. Tai followed behind them.  
  
"Can you believe it? It's almost been three years since you came. I'm so happy that you came too. I don't ever want you to leave, Takatomon," Kalista told her boyfriend, heading into the leaving room. Guilmon followed behind her.  
  
"Takato, she's really in love with you. You're the first person she's loved since Matt broke her heart. Please don't leave her. I hate seeing her cry, and Sassy and Tai will be so mad," Peacemon told Takato.  
  
"I don't plan on leaving, Peacemon," Takato said. 'Not now, not ever' he thought. The two of them walked into Mimi's living room.  
  
Awwww kawaii Takato! Sorry all you Jerato fans! Kalista and Takato are an item! And all Takari fans don't kill me for TK/Sassy! Please review. 


	5. Takato's Precious Gift

A Tamer's Destiny by Solar Kitty  
  
I'm updating like crazy on this story. I hope y'all enjoy this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. And on with the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon 01, 02, or Tamers! They belong to those big, powerful, scary companies.  
  
  
  
"I don't plan on leaving, Peacemon," Takato said. 'Not now, not ever' he thought. The two of them walked into Mimi's living room.  
  
"Did you two get lost on your way?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah, we took a wrong turn when we reached the North Pole," replied Takato.  
  
"But, we did get some lovely parting gifts from Santa Claus," added Peacemon. As if on cue, a man dressed like Santa Claus entered the room. Mimi sweat dropped.  
  
"Daddy, we're not little kids anymore. We don't need a Santa Claus out our Christmas party," she told Santa.  
  
"Mimi, I was only trying to make things a little more Christmassy," her dad told her.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Mr. Tachikawa, we've got the Christmassy stuff all taken care of. Kari made up a story two years ago for Agumon, and she volunteered to tell us," Ken told Mimi's Dad.  
  
"Tell us Kari," Davis said.  
  
"Yeah, it was such a good story," Agumon added.  
  
"Okay, but you all have to be very quiet," Kari told her friends.  
  
"We will. Knock'em dead," Gatomon told her partner. Kari cleared her throat. Kari recited the poem she had come up with two years before. She made it on the spot because Agumon had asked for a story and now it was a poem she was going to recite every year.  
  
"Ya know, I think we might need an updated version," Tai said.  
  
"Maybe," Kari said.  
  
"Hey, why don't we open presents?" Mimi suggested. The Digidestined had done a Secret Santa thing. The Digimon exchanged small things amongst themselves. After they opened their gifts, Tai Davis, and Kalista disappeared to get something.  
  
"What are those three doing?" asked Takato.  
  
"You'll see," Sassy said, smiling. The trio returned to the living room, carrying a nicely decorated box.  
  
"All of us pitched in and made this for you and Guilmon. Merry Christmas Takato," Tai told the surprised boy. Kalista and Davis handed him the box and Takato opened it. Inside was a photo album with Takato and Guilmon's names written in gold on the cover. Guilmon stared at it.  
  
"What is it?" the digi-dino asked. Takato opened the front cover and found pictures and notes from everyone.  
  
"It's a scrap book Guilmon," Yolei told the Digimon.  
  
"I hope you like it Takato. We all kinda pitched in to help, but it was all Davis' idea," Sassy told him.  
  
"Thanks guys. This means so much to me," he told them, tears starting to fill his eyes.  
  
  
  
Aww, Takato's now an official Digidestined. Any questions? Comments? Flames? Put'em in reviews and I'll be sure to reply! 


	6. We Found Him

A Tamer's Destiny by Solar Kitty  
  
Chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoyed the last two chapters. If you did, you'll be sure to like this one. Oh yeah, I don't own any Digimon season, character, etc., etc. I don't even own Sassy. Her or her Digimon. They belong to my friend.  
  
  
  
"Henry! Rika! Jeri! Kazu! Come in here! Quick!" Susie yelled from her room. The Tamers and their Digimon ran into Susie's room, where they saw her, Lopmon, and Henry's dad, Janyu, in front of the computer.  
  
"What is it?" Henry asked.  
  
"Dad did it!! He found where Takato is!!" squealed Susie.  
  
"There's a portal leading to it, but it's gonna close soon. We need to go soon," Lopmon added.  
  
Two years had passed since the Tamers had agreed to search for Takato. They had all given up, except for Susie. All the Tamers had changed a lot in those two years.  
  
"Susie, you're the greatest!" exclaimed Henry, hugging his sister. Henry was now seventeen. He still had his short blue hair and his handsome blueish-greyish eyes. He was taller, and was exceptional at martial arts. He was still dating Rika, but that didn't stop other girls from flirting with him.  
  
"I can't believe it! We're really going to get him back!" cried Jeri. Jeri was seventeen as well. Her hair was waist length and she still wore that one ponytail at the side of her head. She was fairly tall, but was still shorter than Henry. The guys at school wouldn't leave her alone, but Kazu and Henry played the role of her bodyguards.  
  
"Susie, Mr. Wong, you guys are the greatest!" exclaimed Rika, hugging the two of them. Rika had changed a lot since Takato had yelled at her. She's much nicer now, but she still has a slight attitude. Her hair was the same length and she still hated getting dressed up. She was almost the same height as Henry, but a few inches shorter.  
  
"Someone has to call Kenta!" Kazu said happily. Kazu was the same height as Henry. He and Susie were dating, which meant he'd have Henry after him if Susie were hurt. He still wore that old visor and was still cocky.  
  
"We're coming for you Takato," Susie said to the computer screen. Susie was fourteen, the youngest of the group. All the others were seventeen. She was the normal height of a fourteen-year-old girl, and had long hair, which was always in pigtails. She no longer tortured Terriermon, but instead she was asking him for help every now and then. None of the Digimon had changed, especially not Terriermon.  
  
"We'll go on the twenty-sixth. That way Kenta will have a day to get here," Henry told his friends.  
  
"Thank you for not giving up when the rest us did Susie. You're a hero," Jeri said, hugging the girl.  
  
Please review guys! I need them to know how to improve this story! You guys are the best. Hope ya like this. 


	7. More Digidestined?

A Tamer's Destiny by Solar Kitty  
  
Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to Holy and Henrika for reviewing the last chapter. You two are the best! Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon 01, 01, or Tamers.  
  
  
  
"Hello? Kamiya residents," Mrs. Kamiya said when she answered the phone on the day after Christmas. "Tai, Kari, or Kalista? One minute please," she said, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. Tai walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Tai, Izzy's on the phone. He says it's important," Mrs. Kamiya told her son. Tai sighed and took the phone.  
  
"Hey Izzy, what's so important?" Tai asked. Tai listened intently to what Izzy had to say. "Oh man, you're kidding, right?" Tai exclaimed. Mrs. Kamiya stared at her son. "Okay, I understand. Oh, Kari's out with Ken, Davis, and Yolei. Kalista? Where do you think she is? Bingo. Yeah, sure I'll call Matt. Your house? In fifteen!? No, that's fine. See you then, bye," Tai said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"What did Izzy want Tai?" his mom asked.  
  
"There's another problem in the Digital World. We're going to investigate," Tai replied. Tai punched Matt's number into the phone. "Hello? Is this Matt? Oh, Gabumon, hey. Is Matt there? The shower? That guy is too obsessed with his looks," Tai said then paused. "Gabumon, make sure you tell--Oh, he's out of the shower? Put him on then!" yelled an irritated Tai.  
  
"Tai, you should be more patient," his mom told him, then she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Matt? Hey, it's me, Tai. Izzy just called. There's a situation in the Digital World. Call TK and have him e-mail Kari. We're all meeting at Izzy's as soon as possible. Seeya then, bye," Tai told his best friend, then hung up the phone. "Agumon!! Gatomon!! Hurry up! We have to get to Izzy's and fast!" Tai yelled. The two Digimon ran out of Tai's room.  
  
"Hello, Matsuda residence," Kalista said, answering Takato's phone. "Oh, hi Izzy. WHAT!?" she shouted. Takato looked up at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Kalista shoved the phone at him, and he took it.  
  
"You talk, or I'm gonna lose my voice," she told her boyfriend. He smiled at her and blew her a kiss.  
  
"Hey Izzy, what's up? A problem in the Digital World? Yeah, sure, we'll be right there. Bye," Takato hung up the phone.  
  
"So, what's up?" asked Peacemon.  
  
"We're going to Izzy's. There's a small problem in the Digital World and Gennai wants us to check it out," Takato told the little Digimon.  
  
"YAY!! We get to go somewhere!! No more being stuck in the house!!" cheered Guilmon.  
  
Finally, everyone was at Izzy's house. They were waiting for Izzy to get back from the store. Kalista, Sassy, and Davis were playing 'Paper, Scissor, Rock' to pass the time. Mimi, Yolei, and Sora were talking about the latest fashions, while Kari and Ken were in a deep conversation about their future. Tai, TK, and Takato talked about sports. Joe and Matt were quiet and the Digimon chatted amongst themselves.  
  
"Okay, I'm back. We've got to hurry and get to the Digital World," Izzy said, entering his room. Sassy and Kalista stood up and pointed their D3s at Izzy's laptop.  
  
"Digi-port open!!" they yelled in unison. The group was sucked through the computer screen.  
  
When they landed in the DigiWorld, they saw two girls fighting off a group of Gizamon. One girl was about TK's height. She had shoulder length brown hair. Her bangs were held up on each side by two metallic blue clips. She wore a blue skirt that went down to her knees and a magenta tank top. Over top of the tank top was a blue see through top. She had on platform blue boots that went up to her mid calves. The other girl had long blonde hair that went down to her knees and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a pair of aquamarine Capri pants and a matching spaghetti strapped top. She had on a pair of aquamarine platform sandals. There were two Digimon with them. One was a Gabumon that looked like it was made out of pure crystal and the other one was a little rabbit with wings.  
  
"You guys ready?" Davis yelled. The newer group of Digidestined kids nodded. They held out their D3s.  
  
"Veemon digivolves to..."  
  
"Hawkmon digivolves to..."  
  
"Armadillomon digivolves to..."  
  
"Patamon digivolves to..."  
  
"Wormmon digivolves to..."  
  
"Peacemon digivolves to..."  
  
"Guilmon digivolves to..."  
  
"Coppermon wrap digivolves to..."  
  
"ExVeemon!"  
  
"Aquillamon!"  
  
"Ankylomon!"  
  
"Angemon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"AngePeacemon!"  
  
"Growlmon!"  
  
"Retrevermon!"  
  
"Ken, you ready? Let's show'em how this is done!" Davis yelled to his friend. Ken nodded.  
  
"ExVeemon..."  
  
"Stingmon..."  
  
"DNA digivolves to...Paildramon!"  
  
"Ready Yolei?" asked Kari.  
  
"Whenever you are Kari!" replied Yolei. The two girls nodded to their Digimon.  
  
"Aquillamon..."  
  
"Gatomon..."  
  
"DNA digivolves to...Silphymon!"  
  
"Cody, let's show them what we're made of!" TK told the younger boy.  
  
"Right," Cody said.  
  
"Ankylomon..."  
  
"Angemon..."  
  
"DNA digivolves to...Shakkoumon!"  
  
"Let's let them handle this one," Tai told the older Digidestined. They watched as the newer generation joined the two girls. The blonde girl turned and looked at the kids joining her and her friend. She gasped when she looked at Ken. Ken gasped when he saw her face.  
  
"Ken!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Maria!?" he gasped. 


	8. Cousins Reunite

A Tamer's Destiny by Solar  
  
Here's my update! Hope you guys enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything from any of the Digimon seasons. They're property of Toei and Bandai and Fox and people.  
  
  
  
"Ken!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Maria!?" he gasped.  
  
"What are you doing here? I'm a Digidestined! No way, so am I!" they said in unison.  
  
"Hey, we don't have time for happy reunions. We have to get rid of these Gizamon!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Right, and remember, they're real Digimon, so no destroying them," TK told the Digimon.  
  
"Let's attack at once, and hopefully we'll scare them off. If they get destroyed, it's their fault," the brunette said. The other Digidestined nodded.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
"Static Force!"  
  
"Justice Beam!"  
  
"Pyro Blaster!"  
  
"Double Tail Whip!"  
  
"Bite Force!" The Gizamon ran for their lives and disappeared. The Digidestined cheered, and the older group joined the younger generation.  
  
"Maria, how come you never told me your were a Digidestined?" Ken asked the blonde girl. She smiled and looked at him.  
  
"You never asked Kenny boy," she told him.  
  
"Ken, you know her?" Tai asked. Ken nodded.  
  
"He'd better know me. I'm his cousin after all," Maria said and gave a slight chuckle.  
  
"Your cousin?" the others said in total harmony. Ken and Maria laughed.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you all to meet my cousin, Maria Ichijouji," Ken introduced her to the others. Tai was the first one to speak.  
  
"I'm Tai Kamiya, the leader of this group," he introduced himself and extended his hand to Maria.  
  
"Cool, it's nice to meet ya Tai," Maria said, taking Tai's hand and shaking it.  
  
"Ria, ain't ya gonna introduce me?" the other girl asked Maria.  
  
"Oh yeah. Guys, this is my good friend Katrina Reed," Maria introduced her friend. Katrina smiled and waved to them.  
  
"Y'all can call me Kat or Rina or Trina or Kitty," she told them.  
  
"So, in other words, this is the situation Gennai told you about Izzy?" asked Matt.  
  
"Gennai spoke to you guys too? He called us here," Katrina said.  
  
"He called us here 'cause something bad's going to happen. Those Gizamon were after my crest. If Kat hadn't been here, they would have gotten it for sure," Maria said.  
  
"Looks like we're up against another enemy. At least he's only after the crests. Davis, you, Yolei, and Cody should be safe. You're our back up in case they do get the crests," Tai told Davis.  
  
All of a sudden, the group heard yelling from above them. They looked up and saw that a grey cloud had formed. It slowly disappeared and a group of people and Digimon fell from the sky. They landed in the middle of the Digidestined and their Digimon.  
  
"Guys!! Get off!! You're all crushing me!!" came a girl's voice. As the people that fall from the sky got up, Takato started to go pale. Kalista and Sassy noticed it.  
  
"Takato, are you..." Kalista started.  
  
"Okay?" Sassy finished. At the mention of Takato's name, the group of people turned to look at Kalista and Sassy.  
  
"Did you say Takato?" a boy asked. 


	9. Is This The End?

A Tamer's Destiny  
  
Here we go with chapter 9! Thanks everyone who's taken the time to read and review my little story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or anything Digimon related.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the mention of Takato's name, the group of people turned to look at Kalista and Sassy.  
  
"Did you say Takato?" a boy asked. He was fairly tall with blue hair and greyish eyes. On his head was a little dog like Digimon. Kalista and Sassy nodded.  
  
"Did you here that? We've found him!" the little dog Digimon told the others. Kalista grabbed onto Takato's arm and held him close. TK moved next to Sassy and wrapped his arms around her. The others inched closer to Takato. Tai stepped forward.  
  
"What do you want with our friend Takato?" he asked the boy.  
  
"We've come to bring him home," the boy told Tai.  
  
"Who are you people?" asked Yolei. The boy smiled.  
  
"I'm Henry Wong, one of Takato's best friends. This is my Digimon, Terriermon. This is my little sister, Susie, and her Digimon, Lopmon. The others are Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon," Henry introduced himself and his friends. Guilmon saw his old friends and ran to them.  
  
"Henry! Rika! Kenta! Jeri! Kazu! Susie!" the Digi-dino cried out. He went and hugged each one. Kalista looked at her boyfriend.  
  
"Takato, are these people who they say they are? Your friends?" she asked. He nodded and sighed. Jeri walked towards Takato.  
  
"Takato...I can't believe it's you. We've been searching for you...it's like a dream come true," she said. She wiped away the tears that were starting to form.  
  
"Who's she Takato?" Sassy asked.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend," Jeri told Sassy. The Digidestined gasped. Kalista let go of Takato's arm and backed away.  
  
"Takato, you have a lot of explaining to do," Tai said angrily.  
  
"Can we do it at my apartment Tai? Please?" Takato asked. Tai nodded.  
  
"We'll meet there at seven sharp. No one better be late," Tai stated, then walked away. The rest of his team, along with Maria and Katrina, followed him, leaving Takato and his friends behind.  
  
"That guy has a bigger attitude than Rika," commented Kazu.  
  
"You said it," agreed Kenta.  
  
"How on Earth did you guys find me?" asked Takato.  
  
"Susie and her father found you Takato. And are we happy that they did. It took two years," Jeri told her boyfriend.  
  
"Did you guys ever think that maybe I didn't want to be found?" he snapped. His friends gasped and stared in shock.  
  
"What do you mean Takato?" asked Rika.  
  
"What do you think I mean Rika? I didn't want to be found. I've been doing fine without you guys. I have...err...had a great group of friends, I found a great girlfriend, and I was treated like I was important the first day I met them. None of them criticized me like Rika did. None of them stopped talking to me because we disagreed on something like Kazu did. None of them forced me to tell them what I was thinking or if I was fine like Jeri, Susie, and Henry," Takato told them. "I was one of them," he added.  
  
"But Takato, you're not one of them. You are a Tamer," Leomon told the boy.  
  
"No I'm not," Takato said. He pulled out his D3 and crest. "I'm one of them," he replied. Takato kicked at a rock and sighed.  
  
"Looks like we were right to give up," Henry said.  
  
"Yeah, this was a waste of time," Rika added.  
  
"Let's find a way out of this place," Kazu said.  
  
"Enjoy your new life Takato," Kenta said. Henry, Rika, Kazu, and Kenta started to walk away. Each of their Digimon gave Takato a sad look before joining their Tamers. Jeri hugged Takato then walked away with Leomon behind her. Susie stayed where she was standing with Lopmon beside her.  
  
"Susie, let's go. Takato obviously doesn't like us," Henry told his sister. Takato looked up at her.  
  
"You heard your brother. You'd better go," he told her.  
  
"Takato, you're nothing but a spoiled brat. Anyone would be happy that their friends care enough to search for them. I never gave up looking for you because I knew that's what you would do for anyone of us. I guess I was wrong. You don't deserve to have friends like us. You're definitely not the boy I remember," Susie told him.  
  
"What's your point Susie? People change when their friends stab them in the back like you guys did," Takato told her. Susie stared at him then slapped him.  
  
"Let's go Lopmon," she said coldly. Takato stood there in shock. After a few minutes, he rubbed his cheek. A red mark was starting to form where Susie had slapped him.  
  
"Takatomon, they're leaving. We have to stop them," Guilmon told his partner.  
  
"Let them go Guilmon. They aren't our friends," Takato told his Digimon.  
  
"They are our friends Takato. I'm not going to let them leave, not without us," Guilmon told Takato.  
  
"If you like them so much, why don't you just go with them? Go on go with them. Just get!" Takato yelled. Guilmon turned to leave, but stopped. He turned and looked at Takato.  
  
"Rika was right. This is a waste of time," Guilmon said sadly. He turned and ran to catch up with his friends.  
  
Is this the real end of the Digimon Tamers? Or will Takato come to his senses and realize that his friends were trying to help? And what will become of his relationship with Kalista? Your answer shall not go unquestioned! 


	10. Kalista's Tears

A Tamer's Destiny  
  
Chapter 10! Two updates in 1 day! I'm on a role. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or anything related to it.  
  
  
  
The Digidestined made their way to the TV that had brought them there. Sora and Matt had managed to calm Tai into claming down. Sassy and Kari hovered around Kalista, making sure she was okay.  
  
"Here we are. Hope everyone's ready to go," announced Tai.  
  
"Guys, you can go on without me. I need some time to be alone," Kalista told her friends.  
  
"Are you sure Kalista?" Sassy asked. Kalista nodded.  
  
"I'll be fine. AngePeacemon will protect me," she said. Sassy and Tai both hugged her. The group disappeared through the little TV thing. Kalista and Peacemon found a rock to sit on.  
  
"Kalista, you can stop acting like nothing's wrong. I'm your Digimon, your partner, your best friend," AngePeacemon told her partner. Kalista wrapped her arms around her Digimon and started to cry.  
  
Henry and his group made their way to where the TV thing was. They sat down to rest. They sat in silence, all thinking about what Takato had said to them. After a few minutes Guilmon found them.  
  
"Where's Takato?" asked Henry. Guilmon sniffled.  
  
"Takatomon don't like me anymore!" wailed the Digi-dino.  
  
"What? Guilmon, what did he say to you?" asked Jeri. Guilmon stopped wailing.  
  
"He told me to go away because I wanted him to follow you guys," Guilmon told her.  
  
"That jerk," Rika said quietly. Guilmon started sniffing the ground.  
  
"Hey, I smell AngePeacemon!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Who?" asked Kazu.  
  
"She's my friend. If she's here, that means Kalista's still here!! She'll know what to do! She always does," Guilmon told his friends. He ran in the direction of the scent, with the others close behind him. They reached the rock where Kalista and AngePeacemon had sat down. Kalista had cried herself to sleep in her Digimon's arms. AngePeacemon looked and saw Guilmon.  
  
"Finally, someone's here! This girl's heavy and she snores," the half cat, half angel said.  
  
"Isn't that the girl that was clinging to Takato earlier?" Kenta asked.  
  
"No, she was the vegetarian polar bear that fell from a space ship," was the sarcastic remark of the Digimon.  
  
"Yeah, that's Kalista," Guilmon told his friends.  
  
"Hey, uh, guy with the Terriermon on his head, you think you can help me out here?" AngePeacemon asked Henry.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
"A foot massage would be nice," she replied. Terriermon laughed at that. "Well, at least one of you guys has a sense of humor," she said.  
  
"I think she wants you to pick the girl up and carry her Henry," Rika told her boyfriend.  
  
"Give the lady a prize!" exclaimed AngePeacemon. The other laughed at that. Henry took the sleeping girl in his arms, while AngePeacemon pulled a purple digivice from her pocket. "We can get to the real world through that TV thingy over there. We just need her to open the portal," AngePeacemon told them. They walked to the TV thingy and AngePeacemon placed the D3 in Kalista's hand and held it towards the screen. The group got sucked though and landed on the floor of Izzy's room.  
  
"So you guys made it back in one piece," Tentomon greeted them.  
  
"Tentomon, shhhh! Kalista's asleep and I don't want you to wake her!" hissed Peacemon.  
  
"Where's Takato?" Izzy asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Who knows, who cares," Kazu said.  
  
"They got into a fight with him Izzy, and he even told Guilmon to go away," Peacemon whispered. Izzy nodded, than noticed Kalista.  
  
"Why don't I call or Tai to pick her up," Izzy suggested. He picked up his phone and called Sassy first.  
  
"Hello?" Sassy said answering her cell phone. "Hey Izzy. Pick up Kalista? Why? Did she return to our world? Really? Takato did that? No way! Oh, sorry, I can't get her. TK and I are on a date. Call Tai, he'll get her," Sassy said, hanging up her phone.  
  
"What did Izzy want?" TK asked.  
  
"He wanted to know if I'd get Kalista and bring her home. She cried herself to sleep in the Digital World,"  
  
"Well, can she come?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"No, I hope Tai's home," Izzy said, punching Tai's number into the phone.  
  
"Hello, Tai speaking," Tai said, answering his cell phone. "Hey Izzy. I'd love to, but I can't. Ken and I are showing Maria and Katrina around. Well, my mom and dad are home. Have one of those kids bring her. Yeah, bye," Tai hung up his phone.  
  
"Tai can't come either. He said to get one of you guys to bring her," Izzy told the group.  
  
"Why do I need an escort? I'm awake and I can find my way home Izzy," Kalista said. Everyone turned and faced her.  
  
"I think it would be best if someone went with you," Izzy told his long time friend.  
  
"Izzy, do I cause that much trouble?" she asked.  
  
"Kalista, just let the boy take you home," Peacemon told her partner.  
  
"Fine, but he better put me down first," Kalista said. Henry set Kalista down. "Okay, come on. Let's go," she told him.  
  
"Where?" Henry asked.  
  
"To the Arctic," Kalista replied. Henry and the other Tamers stared at her. Terriermon gave a slight laugh. "Man, you guys are a tough crowd," Kalista muttered.  
  
"The only one of them that has a sense of humor is Terriermon," Peacemon said.  
  
"Okay, come on dude. I don't have all day to get home," Kalista said impatiently.  
  
"Right," Henry said, walking out of the room. Kalista followed.  
  
"Do all of your friends act like Rika?" Kazu asked Guilmon.  
  
"I heard that dufus," Rika said angrily.  
  
Our first glimpse at the bond between AngePeacemon and Kalista, as well as the Tamers' first encounter with the strange humor of Kalista and AngePeacemon. And classic Rika/Kazu teasing! No story is complete without that! 


	11. Dark Side

A Tamer's Destiny  
  
Updating again, twice in 1 week! I'll probably do a lot of mass updating on this story, so check back often!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or anything related to it.  
  
  
  
Henry and Kalista walked side by side and remained quiet. They watched each other out of the corner of their eyes.  
  
"This silence is driving me crazy!" Kalista said at last. She blushed out of embarrassment. "Oops," she said nervously.  
  
"That's okay. I'm used to outbursts like that. Terriermon does it all the time," laughed Henry.  
  
"You know what, it just dawned on me that I don't even know your name yet. I'm Kalista in case no one's mentioned it," Kalista told him, extending her hand. Henry took her hand and shook it.  
  
"I'm Henry," he said. Kalista smiled. 'He's cuter than Tai, Takato, TK, Matt, and Ken put together!' she thought.  
  
"So Henry, why isn't Guilmon with Takato?" she asked.  
  
"Takato told Guilmon to go away, so Guilmon found my friends and me," Henry answered.  
  
"I'm gonna smack that boy when I get my hands on him," growled Kalista. Henry laughed.  
  
"You'll have to beat Rika," he said.  
  
"Rika?" Kalista asked curiously.  
  
"She's my girlfriend," he replied.  
  
"Oh," replied a now saddened Kalista. Henry noticed the change in her voice and looked at her. 'Could she have a crush on me? Or maybe she's just upset that Takato lied to her' Henry thought. She stopped walking. "This is my building. You wanna come up for a minute?" she asked.  
  
"Sure I guess," replied Henry.  
  
Sassy and TK stopped by Izzy's house. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Sassy was afraid that something was wrong with Kalista.  
  
"What do you mean she's not here!?!?!" hollered Sassy. Everyone in Izzy's room sweat dropped.  
  
"Henry walked her home," Izzy replied.  
  
"Who's Henry?" TK asked.  
  
"The blue haired boy," replied Jeri.  
  
"You mean him?" Sassy asked pointing to Kenta.  
  
"No, that's Kenta. Henry's the other blue haired boy," Kazu answered.  
  
"What's the difference?" Sassy exclaimed.  
  
"Henry's much smarter than Kenta, that's the difference," Rika replied.  
  
"Hey! I'm smart," Kenta whined. Patamon and Coppermon were playing with the Digimon while the Digidestined and Tamers talked.  
  
"Other than Takato, Kalista's the only one with a key to his apartment. You guys can stay there until you leave," Izzy told the Tamers.  
  
"Speaking of Takato, don't you guys think it's weird that he hasn't returned yet?" TK asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is. He's never mad for this long, and Henry's not back yet either," agreed Rika.  
  
Deep in the Digital World, there was an island. It was small compared to File Island and the Continent of Server. It was known as Dark Island. No one knew about it, except for the darkest and evilest Digimon. It was like a gateway to the Dark Ocean. Takato somehow made his way there. He felt like he was being pulled there.  
  
"So, you made it," someone said. Takato turned and saw a copy of himself, only it looked different. It had a dark aura and it's hair and eyes were slightly darker.  
  
"Who are you?" Takato asked.  
  
"I am your dark side, Takato. 


	12. The Forgotten Crests

A Tamer's Destiny  
  
Here's chapter 12. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything Digimon related at all!  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Takato asked.  
  
"I am your dark side, Takato. The evil from within your soul," it said coldly. Takato stared in shock. His dark side? He didn't think he had one. "Don't look so surprised. Everyone has a dark side, even little Miss Crest of Light has one," laughed the dark Takato.  
  
"But, how can you tell? No one's ever seen my dark side or Kari's for that matter. Maybe you're just an illusion," Takato said.  
  
"You doubt that I've surfaced? My, how we forget the bad memories when we don't want to remember," Dark Takato said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a confused Takato. Dark Takato smiled.  
  
"Remember when you were a rookie Tamer? You fought Beelzemon, and he deleted Leomon. Than what does little Mr. Always Happy Tamer do? He summons all his hatred and forces his poor Digimon to dark digivolve. You know what side surfaced than, don't you? Who else could have created Megidramon?" answered Dark Takato. The memories rushed back to Takato and hit him like a semi-truck hitting a brick wall. "Don't you see Takato? Darkness is more powerful. Faith is useless because in the long run, dark will prevail," Dark Takato added. Takato just stared at his dark side. His eyes lost all trace of emotion and he went into a trance like state.  
  
"You're right, the dark will consume everything. There will be no more light, and faith is useless," Takato said. He sounded almost like a robot. His Crest of Faith stopped glowing and Dark Takato smirked. He turned into a Dark Shadow and entered Takato's body.  
  
"TK, your crest!" cried Sassy. Everyone looked at the crest around TK's neck.  
  
"It's light is fading," Rika said. "Is that a bad thing?" she added.  
  
"Really bad. If all of the crests stop glowing, the Digital World will be in trouble. But, why is my crest's light dying? I've never lost the hope of overcoming the darkness for good," explained TK. Izzy was at his laptop, checking something.  
  
"I just got an e-mail from Gennai. It's about the crests. Apparently, Gennai forgot to mention something about them the first time we went to the Digital World," he said.  
  
"Like what?" asked Sassy.  
  
"There are fourteen crests, each one has a partner crest. If one crest stops glowing, the other will lose some of it's light," he answered.  
  
"Who's crest stopped glowing then Izzy?" asked Jeri. Izzy scanned through the e-mail and found a match for the Crest of Hope.  
  
"Takato's," he said.  
  
"Izzy, we have to meet up with everyone, now," Sassy said calmly. TK and the Tamers nodded.  
  
Ten minutes later, everyone was at Takato's apartment. They had to wait for Kalista and Henry, who were late. Jeri and Susie tried to keep Rika calm, while Sassy and Matt tried to keep Tai calm.  
  
"If she tries anything, I'll kill her!" Rika yelled.  
  
"Rika, don't worry. You know my brother loves you," Susie told the enraged Tamer.  
  
"If he tries anything, he's dead!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Tai, he's already got a girlfriend," Matt told the enraged Digidestined. Kalista and Henry ran to the group, laughing and out of breath.  
  
"I told you taking the long, dangerous way would make us late," Henry laughed.  
  
"Aw, come on Henry. You know you were just as thrilled as I was," replied Kalista.  
  
"Thrilled...more like scared out of my mind!" he exclaimed. Kalista laughed.  
  
"You shoulda saw your face when we were walking across that log to cross that little river," she told him. She pulled her key and unlocked the door.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Rika and Tai hollered when the duo entered the apartment.  
  
"They do act the same," muttered Renamon.  
  
"There must be one in every group," Agumon added.  
  
"Chill Tai. Your Mom said Henry could come in, we started talking, and then Izzy called. So, we decided to take the long way here. Nothing happened between us," she replied, giving Rika a look.  
  
"Guys, let's put that aside for now. We have a situation. The Crest of Faith stopped glowing, and it's making the Crest of Hope lose it's light," Izzy told them.  
  
"Izzy, why is Takato's crest affecting TK's?" asked Sora.  
  
"Each crest has a partner crest. Hope and Faith are together. If one stops glowing, the other will lose it's light and it could possibly stop glowing as well," Izzy answered.  
  
"Izzy, we need to know which crests go together," Ken said.  
  
"Courage and Bravery, Light and Peace, Knowledge and Understanding, Friendship and Co-operation, Kindness and Sincerity, and Love and Reliability," said Izzy.  
  
"Looks like we're going on another trip into the Digital World gang, and we're not coming home till we beat this new enemy and rescue Takato!" Tai said. The other Digidestined cheered.  
  
"Tai, I found more crest pairings on this e-mail," Izzy said. Tai took his computer and read them.  
  
"Fate and Destiny? Prayers and Dreams? Decisions and Freedom? I haven't heard of any of those crests. Maybe we'll find out about them in the Digital World," Tai told Izzy, who nodded.  
  
"Let's meet at my place tomorrow morning and we can all go to the Digital World, after we inform our parents," Izzy said. Everyone agreed and they went home.  
  
  
  
Well, this story is slowly coming to a close. It still needs to go through a lot of editing, but I'm hoping to give you guys a great battle for the worlds! 


	13. Permission

A Tamer's Destiny  
  
Well, the last chapter revealed more mysteries. Dark sides, forgotten crests, and the key to defeating their latest enemy. Will the Tamers and Digidestined be able be able to save the worlds yet again? Thanks to:  
  
Selene- You're the best  
  
Holy- Dude, thanks for the encouragement  
  
Henrika- Where would I be without your reviews? Thanks a bunch!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Kalista and her Digimon.  
  
  
  
"Mom, Dad, can we talk to you?" Tai asked his parent when he got home.  
  
"Sure Tai. Are Kalista and Kari with you?" asked his mom.  
  
"Yeah, can you guys come into the kitchen so we can talk? Please" he replied. His parents entered the kitchen and everyone sat down, except for Tai.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Kalista, Tai, and I are going to have to go away tomorrow," Kari told them.  
  
"We're going into the Digital World so we can rescue Takato and save it from evil," Kalista added.  
  
"I thought this all ended two years ago?" asked Mr. Kamiya.  
  
"So did we, but it's not. Takato's in danger and we're going into the Digital World to rescue him. We don't plan on coming back till we've saved him," Tai told his mother and father.  
  
Sora and her parents sat down in their living room. She was waiting for them to tell her she could go with her friends to the Digital World to rescue Takato.  
  
"Sora, we've thought over the situation, and we think that if it's really important to you, than you can go," Mrs. Takenouchi told her daughter.  
  
"We know that you and your friends are the only ones who can do this, and we trust you completely," added her father.  
  
"Thank you. I'm leaving tomorrow. We'll be gone for a few days, but I'll try and keep in touch," Sora told them, giving them a hug.  
  
Matt, Sassy, TK, and their parents sat at their table and ate. They had decided to go to a nice restaurant to talk about the Digital World's crisis.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine. The whole group is going with us," Sassy said.  
  
"I know, Sassy, but it's hard on a parent when your children are always in danger," Ms. Takaishi told the girl.  
  
"Mom, we're only going to be gone for a few days and we'll have our Digimon to protect us," Matt told his mother.  
  
"Matt, it's not that simple. We know that the Digimon'll protect you. But, what if this new evil you mentioned destroys them? What will you guys do?" asked Mr. Ishida.  
  
"Dad, we have our crests. They'll help," TK told his father.  
  
"TK, I don't want you or your brother going into that place. It's time both of you grew up," Ms. Takaishi told the two boys.  
  
"Mom, you're not being rational. If we don't stop the evil in the Digital World, it will affect this world," TK told his mother.  
  
"He's right Nancy," Mr. Ishida told his ex-wife.  
  
Izzy and Tentomon packed for their trip. The Izumis' had already told him he could go with his friends. He couldn't wait. The Digital World was his favourite place to go. He would finally get his chance to study it better than the first time he had stayed there.  
  
"Izzy, do you think this new evil is stronger than MaloMyotismon?" asked Tentomon.  
  
"I don't know. If I didn't know that MaloMyotismon was dead, I'd say it was him," Izzy told his Digimon partner.  
  
Mimi sat at her desk and wrote a letter. She couldn't tell her parents about her trip to the Digital World because she knew they wouldn't let her go. She knew they'd be upset, but she had to do it.  
  
Dear Mom & Dad:  
  
I wish I could have asked you before I left, but you guys would have flipped. I'm going to the Digital World. My friend Takato is in trouble and my friends and I are going to save him. Don't worry, Palmon's gonna watch out for me. I'll be gone for a few days. See you when I get back! Love, Mimi  
  
Mimi placed the note in her desk and went to join her parents at the dinner.  
  
Joe and his parents sat down to talk about their day. First his mom talked about her day at the office and then his father talked about his day at the hospital.  
  
"My friends and I've decided that we're going back into the Digital World. Our friend, Takato, is in serious danger," Joe told them.  
  
"Oh Joe, I thought all that none sense was over," sighed Dr. Kido.  
  
"It's bad enough your brother decided he wanted to stay involved in all that, but not you too," added Mrs. Kido.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I have to do this. For Takato and Gomamon," Joe told them.  
  
"We know, but that doesn't mean we have to like it," his father said.  
  
"So I can go?" asked the blue haired boy. His mother nodded. Joe jumped with joy.  
  
Ken and Maria talked Ken's parents into letting them go to the Digital World to rescue Takato. They were packing while Wormmon and CrystalGabumon talked. Davis got the okay from his Mom and Dad, as did Yolei. Cody had a hard time convincing his mom, but his grandpa talked her into letting him go.  
  
  
  
Okay, so the chapter was a little on the boring side. It's worth it for what's in store in later chapters! 


	14. Into The DigiWorld We Go

A Tamer's Destiny  
  
Merry Christmas guys! Happy New Year too! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon  
  
  
  
Tai and the others met at Izzy's house early the next morning. They were waiting for the Tamers to arrive so they could go. Kalista, Sassy, and Kat played a game of Go Fish. TK, Cody, Ken, and Davis talked about sports and Maria, Kari, and Yolei talked about guys. Tai and Matt sat on Izzy's bed and watched the others. Sora and Mimi talked about New York, while Izzy and Joe talked about the Digital World. Izzy's mom opened the door to his room and poked her head in.  
  
"Izzy, more people are here. They said that they were the Tamers," she told her son.  
  
"Thanks Mom. Can you send them in?" he asked her. She nodded and left. Mrs. Izumi reappeared a few minutes later, leading the Tamers into Izzy's room.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Tai asked. The others nodded. Each of the Tamers paired up with a Digidestined. Davis stepped in front of the group. He pulled out his D3 and pointed it towards the computer screen.  
  
"Digi-port open!" he yelled. The little green light went on and the group got sucked through Izzy's computer.  
  
They landed on Dark Island in a big pile. Each person looked around and then at one another.  
  
"This place gives me a bad feeling," Kari said.  
  
"This is Dark Island. It leads to the Dark Ocean. Only the darkest, evilest Digimon come here. I heard Myotismon talk about this place," Gatomon told her partner.  
  
"I came here once, when I was the Digimon Emperor," Ken added.  
  
"If this is the island for bad guys, why did we come here?" asked Rika.  
  
"Because, Takato's here. I can feel his presence," Kalista told Rika.  
  
"Kalista, can you lead us to him?" Sassy asked. Kalista nodded and started to walk towards a dark forest.  
  
TK had some how lost the group. He felt like he was walking around in circles. Patamon was nowhere around and the only light he had was from his crest.  
  
"Hello Takeru," come an icy voice. TK turned around and saw a darker version of himself.  
  
"Who are you? And why do you look like me?" TK demanded. The dark version of himself smiled.  
  
"I am you, Takeru. Well, part of you," replied Dark TK.  
  
"What do you mean? You can't be part of me," TK told his dark counter part.  
  
"But I am. I am your dark side, Takeru," Dark TK said. TK was shocked. His dark side? He didn't know he had one. Dark TK smiled. "You seemed shocked. Everyone has a dark side, even you Mr. Always Filled With Hope. I surfaced that day you decided to beat up the Emperor, remember?" taunted the dark boy.  
  
"This is a trap, I know it. You just want my crest to stop glowing. Well, I'm gonna tell you this once and only once. I will never lose hope, you hear me? Never!" TK yelled.  
  
"Pathetic fool. You just sealed your fate," Dark TK said evilly. He sent a blast of dark energy at TK. The dark energy was too much for TK and he fainted. Dark TK picked TK up and they disappeared.  
  
"Guys, TK's gone!" Patamon yelled. Everyone stopped. Matt turned and looked at Patamon.  
  
"Patamon, I thought you were watching him!" he yelled.  
  
"I was, then he just vanished. You don't think our new enemy got him, do you?" Patamon replied.  
  
"I hope not, but I'm going off to find him," Matt told his friends. Gabumon appeared at his side.  
  
"I'm coming with you Matt," the Digimon said.  
  
"Wait, you guys can't go alone," Cody told them.  
  
"Cody's right. Someone should go with them," agreed Tai.  
  
"I will," volunteered Kalista.  
  
"But, we need you to find Takato," Jeri said.  
  
"Guilmon can help you guys find him. Matt's one of my closest friends, and I don't want anything to happen to him," answered Kalista.  
  
"Yeah, I can find Takatomon," Guilmon said.  
  
"Kalista, I want you to stay with us," Tai told her.  
  
"Tai, I'll be fine. We'll be back when we find TK. I'm sure it won't take us that long. Besides, Peacemon and Gabumon are coming with us," Kalista told him.  
  
"That's not the point. I'm supposed to be watching you and Kari," Tai said.  
  
"Tai, chill. I'm sure Matt will protect her and she's old enough to take care of herself," Sassy told the leader of the team. Tai sighed. Kalista hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she joined Matt, Gabumon, and Peacemon. The four of them walked back to where they started. Tai walked back to the front of the group. Rika walked next to Sassy.  
  
"Hey Sassy, what's up with Tai?" she asked. Sassy smiled and looked at the Tamer.  
  
"Tai's known Kalista forever, and he's really protective of her. She's like his sister. The Kamiyas were friends with Kalista's parents, who died a few years ago. The Kamiyas took her in, and Tai's been more protective of her since then," explained Sassy. "And, I can tell that Tai's worried about Kalista going off alone with Matt. They used to be a couple, but Matt broke up with her because he was in love with Sora. Matt and Tai are best friends, but things can get really rough between those two. Their fights one some of the funniest things I've ever seen," she continued, smiling at the memory of one of Matt and Tai's many fights.  
  
Henry walked next to Tai. Terriermon and Agumon were chattering away, while their partners walked in silence. Finally, Tai broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Henry, when you and Kalista were at my house yesterday, did she mention anything about me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course she did. Other than Ken and Matt, you were one of the only guys she talked about. She had endless stories about the girls in the group, but somehow, she always changed the conversations to you. She really respects and admires your abilities Tai, she's just been too shy to tell you," replied Henry.  
  
"She said that? She had lots to say about you when we got home from Takato's last night," Tai told Henry.  
  
"Really? What did she say?" Henry asked curiously.  
  
"Only that you were really sweet and that Rika's lucky that she has you as a boyfriend. If I didn't know her as well as I do, I'd say she had a crush on you," he laughed. Henry blushed. 'Maybe she does have a crush on me' he thought.  
  
"Guys, where are you? Come on, this isn't funny!" yelled Mimi. She wandered around looking for Palmon and the others.  
  
"Mimi, Mimi, Mimi. Don't yell so loud, you'll strain your voice," came an icy voice. 


	15. Enemy Revealed?

A Tamer's Destiny  
  
Happy New Years!!! *throws confetti at readers* Muwahahahaha! Don't you all just love me? Okay, so you guys don't, but I can try. I know this story is kinda. bleh, but it was pre-written and I'm just editing things and modifying them to fit with the first 3 seasons! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon 1, 2, or 3!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mimi, Mimi, Mimi. Don't yell so loud, you'll strain your voice," came an icy voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Mimi asked, looking around. There was an icy laugh and Mimi followed the sound. She saw a person sitting in a tree. She gasped when she saw the person looked exactly like her, only darker.  
  
"Hello, Little Miss Sincerity," Dark Mimi said.  
  
"Wow, you're hair is so cool. I love the shade," gushed Mimi. Dark Mimi smiled.  
  
"You're hair can be this colour, but you have to stop being so sincere," she told her counter part.  
  
"But, if I'm not sincere, then my crest will stop shining," Mimi said quietly.  
  
"You'll have gorgeous hair though, isn't that what you want Mimi?" asked Dark Mimi.  
  
"No, I want my crest to shine. It has to shine so I can help save the Digital World," Mimi said. She turned and ran. After running for a while, she reached her friends.  
  
"Mimi!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Guys, I know what got TK and Takato," she said, while catching her breath.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tai.  
  
"Our dark sides have taken form. They got TK and Takato. Which means, we need to find Kalista and Matt before it's too late," she told them.  
  
"Guys, my crest isn't glowing as bright as it was before," Maria told them.  
  
"Matt!" gasped Sora.  
  
"Kari, is you crest still glowing?" demanded Tai. She nodded.  
  
"Tai don't worry. We'll find Kalista and Takato and Matt and TK," Rika told him. Tai nodded. "Let's keep on moving. Renamon, be ready to digivolve," she told her Digimon.  
  
"I'm always ready Rika, don't worry," Renamon told her Tamer. The group started walking again. They hadn't even taken two steps when the ground turned into a black whole and swallowed them up.  
  
"We're going to need to digivolve to save them!" Biyomon yelled to the other Digimon.  
  
"Davis, let me Armor Digivolve!" Veemon yelled to his partner.  
  
"Cody, I have to Armor Digivolve too!" added Armadillomon. Davis and Cody nodded.  
  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" they yelled.  
  
"Veemon armor digivolves to..."  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolves to..."  
  
"Gatomon digivolves to..."  
  
"Wormmon digivolves to..."  
  
"Biyomon digivolves to..."  
  
"Palmon Digivolves to..."  
  
"Tentomon digivolves to..."  
  
"Togemon! Togemon digivolves to..."  
  
"Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"Angewomon!  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"Birdramon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Lilymon!" The Digimon grabbed their partner and a couple of the others got on Birdramon and Kabuterimon.  
  
"I have a feeling we're going to have to face our enemy when we get to the bottom. You guys have to be ready to Digivolves as far as you can," Tai said.  
  
Soon, they reached the bottom. The Digidestined and Tamers got off the Digimon. They looked at each other and pulled out their Digivices, D3s, and D-Arcs. Before they could let their Digimon digivolve, they heard an evil roar.  
  
"Now we're in for it!" Davis exclaimed. A big Digimon jumped from a tree and growled.  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun dun!!! Suspense! Muwahahahahaha!!! Okay, now I'm just being annoying, but oh well. Hope this keeps you guys wondering what's gonna happen next! 


	16. Ryo Appears

A Tamer's Destiny  
  
Chapter 16 is here! Thanks to all my loyal readers! And as a reply to Nick Johnson's review, a majority of your questions will be answered! Enjoy this chapter guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon at all!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now we're in for it!" Davis exclaimed. A big Digimon jumped from a tree and growled. The Tamers saw the Digimon and recognized it immediately.  
  
"Guys, don't worry. That Digimon's on our side!" Kenta and Kazu yelled. A boy jumped from another tree.  
  
"Ryo!!" cried the Tamers. They ran to the boy and hugged him.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Joe.  
  
"Dude, this is The Ryo Akiyama! The best Digimon Card Battle player there is! He's better than Rika," Kazu told Joe. The Digidestined looked at each other and all the Digimon de-digivolved upon finding out they newest arrivals were friends.  
  
"Watch it Kazu or else!" Rika said angrily. Kazu sweat dropped and ran behind Guardromon.  
  
"How'd you get here?" asked Jeri, smiling.  
  
"I ran into Mr. Wong and he told me that he sent you guys here to find Takato. I felt like I should help, since I haven't really hung out with you guys since we defeated the D-Reaper. I wish someone would had called and told me about Takato's problem," replied the newest arrival.  
  
"You're right, we should have. We're sorry Ryo," Susie apologized. An evil laugh rang out through the entire island.  
  
"That laugh." Ken said, trailing off.  
  
"No.we defeated him! It's impossible!" cried Kari.  
  
"Foolish children! You'll never be able to destroy me completely!" came that oh so familiar voice. Out of the shadows stepped the Digidestined children's worst nightmare. Only he looked different some how. He had armor made of a pink-red substance, which the Tamers recognized immediately.  
  
"The D-Reaper!" exclaimed Henry, Rika, and Ryo. The Digidestined children looked at the Tamers.  
  
"D-Reaper?" questioned Tai.  
  
"It plagued us when we first became Digimon Tamers. The four Digimon Sovereigns were trying to destroy it, but couldn't. We were in the Digital World to save Calumon, and we learnt how to bio-emerge with our Digimon. The D-Reaper's mission was to destroy all life in both worlds. We defeated it, but it cost us our Digimon. They returned to our world a year later. We even got Leomon back," explained Henry.  
  
"Enough! This ends here! I am the all powerful VenomMaloMyotismon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so the villain is Myotismon.big deal! He was my favourite villain and I thought I'd give him another chance. Don't kill me for having a heart! But please, review! 


	17. Tag Team

A Tamer's Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Enough! This ends here! I am the all powerful VenomMaloMyotismon!" "Stay on guard guys!" Tai ordered. Izzy was furiously typing away. He was looking up data on VenomMaloMyotismon.  
  
"Tai, I can't find anything on VenomMaloMyotismon!" Izzy yelled sounding panicked. . "Keep searching!" Tai yelled back, clutching his Digivice.  
  
"Tai, I'm not getting anything on my D-Arc either," Henry informed the leader of the Digidestined.  
  
"How can there not be any data on him?" Tai asked, speaking mostly to himself.  
  
"Tai, want me to Digivolve now?" Agumon asked his partner.  
  
"Not yet Agumon, when he makes a move," Tai replied.  
  
"Minions, go and destroy those weak humans!" VenomMaloMyotismon ordered. Four people stepped out from the shadows. They looked familiar and were surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Are they who I think they are?" asked Sora. Everyone turned to face her. "Is there a possibility that those four are TK, Takato, Matt, and Kalista?" she asked again. Izzy looked up from his laptop.  
  
"There is, but those four aren't human. They're pure shadow," he told them.  
  
"Gatomon and I will handle this one," Kari said.  
  
"Good luck Kari!" Susie cheered her on. Kari pulled out her D-3.  
  
"Gatomon digivolves to. Angewomon!" The four shadow creatures lunged at Angewomon.  
  
"Attack them Angewomon!" Kari shouted.  
  
"Right!" Angewomon said, agreeing. "Celestial Arrow!" she attacked, destroying one of the shadow creatures.  
  
"Renamon, let's help her out!" Rika yelled, pulling out her D-Arc and a Modify card. "Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" Rika yelled, swiping the card through the D-Arc.  
  
"Renamon digivolves to. Kyuubimon!"  
  
"Rika, make Kyuubimon her ultimate form! These things are too strong for a champion level!" Izzy yelled. Rika nodded and pulled out another card, a Blue Card.  
  
"Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"  
  
"Kyuubimon matrix digivolves to. Taomon!" Taomon joined Angewomon and together they fought the last three shadow creatures.  
  
"Talisman of Light!"  
  
"Heaven's Charm!" The last shadow creature backed off slightly.  
  
"Angewomon, let's get this one together!" Taomon suggested. Angewomon nodded.  
  
"Good idea Taomon. Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Talisman of Light!" The two combined attacks hit the shadow creature, destroying it.  
  
"All right! We did it!" cheered Kari and Rika, giving each other a high five.  
  
"You haven't won yet!" VenomMaloMyotismon laughed maniacally. "And without your four friends, you'll never defeat me!" he exclaimed, laughing more.  
  
  
  
And so the final battle begins! Kari and Rika make a pretty good team, don't they? But they'll need more than just the powers of Light to defeat Myotismon this time. 


	18. Revival of Faith

A Tamer's Destiny  
  
Hey guys!!! It's the long awaited 18th chapter! I hope it's not that bad and that it makes some sense!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon seasons 1, 2, or 3.  
  
  
  
Takato lay in a cave, surrounded by a blanket of darkness. He was in a deep trance and took no notice of anything around him. Visions of the past kept playing before his eyes. He was so entranced that he didn't even hear Kalista, TK, and Matt yelling at him.  
  
"Takato!! Wake up!!" hollered Kalista.  
  
"Takato!" yelled Matt.  
  
"Come on!" added TK. They were chained to the cave's wall and had been attempting to reach Takato for hours. Alas, it was no use and slowly, they began to give up. The visions of his past kept playing over and over, certain ones sticking out more than others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takato, fourteen years old, walked to the park. He had just gotten a call from Kazu and was heading to meet him. 'I hope this is as important as Kazu said it was," Takato thought, upset that he had to drop everything he was doing that day just to meet Kazu at the park. Takato saw Kazu waiting by Guilmon's old home.  
  
"It's about time Takato," Kazu said, annoyed.  
  
"What's up Kazu?" Takato asked his friend.  
  
"How could you stand Jeri up like that?" demanded Kazu.  
  
"What do you mean?" Takato asked, confused.  
  
"You and her had a date last night, Takato! And you never showed up," Kazu growled. Takato blinked a few times, then gasped in surprise.  
  
"I did... oh Jeri... wait! How do you know all this?" Takato demanded.  
  
"She came to my place, crying! She was convinced it was her fault! What kind of boyfriend are you? Hurting her like that! I ought to smack some sense into you!" Kazu answered, growing angrier with his friend.  
  
"It slipped my mind! I'm only human!" Takato yelled.  
  
"This is the fourth time this week Takato!" Kazu yelled back.  
  
"I don't need to take this from you. What I do is none of your business Kazu," Takato declared and turned to leave.  
  
"That's right... walk away Takato! Some friend you are!" Kazu yelled to Takato.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scene changed to the day Takato's destiny threw him from his world into a parallel world. He had left on bad terms with his old friends and it was coming back to haunt him.  
  
"Hey Takato, is something wrong?" Henry asked his friend one afternoon.  
  
"I'm fine," Takato replied.  
  
"Takato, are you sure you're okay?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Yes," Takato said.  
  
"Takato, are you really sure that you're fine?" Susie asked.  
  
"I'm fine! Would you three just back off?" snapped Takato. His three friends stared at him in shock.  
  
"Takato, chill. We're just worried about you," Henry told his best friend.  
  
"I see Goggle Brains is crabby today," Rika said, joining the group. Takato glared at her.  
  
"Back off Rika! I don't care about what you think of me! Maybe you should grow up and stop picking on people who aren't like you!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't you talk to Rika like that!" Renamon snarled, jumping in front of her Tamer.  
  
"Mo-Montai, Takato, mo-montai!" Terriermon told the boy.  
  
"You know what, I'm leaving. Let's go Guilmon," Takato said, walking away from his friends and their Digimon. Guilmon looked at all of his friends.  
  
"I'm really sorry you guys, but I have to go with Takato," Guilmon told them.  
  
"We understand Guilmon, but make sure Takato doesn't do anything...stupid," Henry told Guilmon.  
  
"Guilmon! Let's go!" yelled Takato. Guilmon ran to his tamer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Takato!! Wake up!!"  
  
"Takato!"  
  
"We need you to wake up!"  
  
"Where am I?" Takato said aloud. After a few minutes, he could hear the frantic calls coming from Kalista, Matt, and TK. "I don't deserve any friends," he said to himself. The other three heard him.  
  
"Takato! That's not true!" Kalista exclaimed.  
  
"All I do is make my friends hate me," he continued.  
  
"Stop talking like that Takato!" hollered Matt.  
  
"I don't deserve to have anything good happen to me," the brown haired teen said.  
  
"Takato, you have to remember the good times!" TK exclaimed.  
  
"Good times..." Takato trailed off. He could barely remember all the "good times" they wanted him to remember. It had been a long time since he had actually been happy. Could he actually do what they said and remember the moments of joy he had had in the past? Slowly, memories came back to him. The first time he met Guilmon... forming a team with Rika and Henry... Bio- emerging with Guilmon that first time... finding out the gateway to the Digital World was still open... helping Jeri get Leomon back... meeting Kalista, Tai, and the others... getting the photo album on Christmas.... The blanket of darkness that surrounded Takato started to crack.  
  
"What's happening Matt?" asked TK.  
  
"I don't know!" Matt replied, confused and slightly afraid. The darkness shattered completely and Takato floated in the air, surrounded by a pure light. Around his neck hung his Crest of Faith.  
  
"Takato!!!" Kalista cried, happy that he was all right.  
  
"Let's go defeat VenomMaloMyotismon!" Takato exclaimed, and the other three cheered.  
  
  
  
Yay! Takato's been freed and they're ready to rejoin the others! Okay, can I ask you guys a favor? The end is drawing near, and I'd really like to hear your input on what should happen in the last chapter! Anything works and as always, couples are greatly appreciated! I have some ideas, but I'd love your input to make it better! Thanks! 


	19. The Long Awaited Victory

A Tamer's Destiny  
  
Hey, here's chapter 19 for you guys! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon at all.  
"DNA digivolve! Now!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Right!" agreed Ken, Yolei, and Kari. The four of them pulled out their D- 3s and looked at their Digimon. Veemon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon digivolved into their Champion forms. VenomMaloMyotismon laughed evilly.  
  
"You'll never defeat me with your pathetic DNA digivolutions!" he laughed.  
  
"Now!" Davis yelled.  
  
"ExVeemon..."  
  
"Stingmon..."  
  
"Aquillamon..."  
  
"Gatomon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to..."  
  
"Paildramon!"  
  
"Silphymon!" The Tamers stared in awe for a few moments.  
  
"Guys, let's bio-emerge!" Henry suggested, looking at Rika and Ryo. The two nodded. They drew out their D-Arcs and started the bio-emerging process. The Digidestined stared in awe, as did VenomMaloMyotismon. 'Impossible!' he thought.  
  
"Wow... humans and Digimon becoming one..." Tai gasped.  
  
"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"But who are they now?" asked Mimi.  
  
"They're Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, and Justimon!" Kazu exclaimed. The Digimon grouped together and got ready to attack.  
  
"Attack at once!" ordered Ken.  
  
"Right!" chorused the Digmon.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
"Static Force!"  
  
"Gargo Missiles!"  
  
"Amethyst Mandala!"  
  
"Molten Blade!" The attacks hit VenomMaloMyotismon head on, causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, they all gasped. There stood VenomMaloMyotismon without any signs of the previous attack.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" he thundered. "Digital Eraser!" he attacked, sending a red blob at the Digimon. They started to de-digivolve immediately.  
  
"Oh no! He's using the D Reaper to delete them!" cried Susie. The Digimon were already back to their rookie forms and Rika, Ryo, and Henry lied on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Oh no! It's going to hurt them!" cried Kari. After a few more moments the Digimon were in their In-Training forms.  
  
"What are we going to do? They were our strongest!" panicked Mimi.  
  
"This is the end for you, Digidestined!" the evil giant roared.  
  
"Lightning Joust!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Kitty Cyclone!" The others looked and saw their four missing companions. Matt rode MetalGarurumon to them, while Angemon and Puritymon flew with TK and Kayla in their arms. Flying behind them was Gallantmon.  
  
"It's the others!" Kenta shouted happily. Gallantmon swooped down and picked up Rika. Puritymon and Angemon grabbed Henry and Ryo. VenomMaloMyotismon growled and launched his Digital Eraser attack at the four new arrivals. This gave Davis, Kari, Yolei, and Ken time to grab the In-Training Digimon.  
  
"Gallantmon, it's up to you," Puritymon said, placing Ryo and Kayla down on the ground.  
  
"Good luck Gallantmon," Angemon added.  
  
"Thanks guys!" Gallantmon thanked the two Digimon as he placed Rika down. Gallantmon flew at VenomMaloMyotismon and the two started fighting.  
  
After a long time of fighting, VenomMaloMyotismon had the upper hand and flung Gallantmon into a tree.  
  
"Gallantmon! Get up!" screamed Jeri. Slowly, Gallantmon started to get up. The Crest of Faith appeared in front of him.  
  
"You won't defeat my VenomMaloMyotismon!" he growled. The other crests began to appear with the Crest of Faith. They glowed brightly and merged together to form a sword.  
  
"Puny humans! Your crests won't affect me now!" he cackled. New crests appeared in front of the Tamers.  
  
"The new crests!" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"Tamers! Wish your crests into the sword! They are needed to defeat him!" Gallantmon instructed the Tamers, who nodded. Their crests began to glow brightly and merged with the sword.  
  
"Get him Gallantmon!" cheered the Digidestined and Tamers.  
  
"VenomMaloMyotismon, you're finally going to pay for your evil deeds! You tried to use the darkness residing in our hearts against us and almost succeeded. With this sword, I shall end your reign of evil!" Gallantmon ready his sword as he spoke. Gallantmon flew at VenomMaloMyotismon, aiming the sword for his chest. "Light Sword Dissolve!" he attacked. A beam of light shot at VenomMaloMyotismon and pierced him. The light started to eat away at his body. Gallantmon slashed at the dissolving villain rapidly.  
  
"He's being eaten away!" exclaimed Tai.  
  
"Finally! We've defeated him!" Kari cried. The last remains of VenomMaloMyotismon dissolved and he let out an evil wail. Gallantmon turned back to Takato and Guilmon and they both fell to the ground. Angemon and Puritymon flew to their aid and caught them.  
  
"Takato!" Jeri cried when Angemon set him on the ground. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Takato smiled.  
  
"I missed you Jeri," he said.  
  
"I missed you too, Takato," Jeri replied.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's go home," Sassy said.  
  
It's time for this story to come to an end. One more chapter left! I feel so proud! My first completed story! I'm still open for ideas, so if there's anything you want to see, let me know and I'll try my best to meet everyone's wishes! A special thanks goes out to everyone who's read and reviewed this little creation of mine! Especially the three people who've reviewed virtually every time I updated. Henrika, Selene, Holy, thanks guys! 


	20. Returning Home: Epilogue

A Tamer's Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
"C'mon guys, let's go home," Sassy said.  
  
"Home sounds good," Takato said, wrapping his arm around Jeri's shoulders.  
  
"How about you guys stay in our world a bit longer?" suggested Tai.  
  
"Sounds great," Henry agreed. The Digidestined and the Tamers ran to the nearest digi-port and went home.  
  
A few days later, the Tamers were helping Takato pack up his apartment. He was going to donate all his furniture and stuff to people who needed it.  
  
"I'm gonna miss this place," Takato said as he sealed up a box.  
  
"You can always come back to visit. I'm sure Kalista wouldn't mind," Susie told him. Takato had signed the apartment over to Kalista. She had been searching for her own place for a few months and Takato thought it would be the perfect gift for her.  
  
"I'm glad she doesn't hold anything against us," Jeri commented.  
  
"That's what's so great about Kalista. She accepts things easily," Takato said, grinning. There was a knock at the apartment door. Kenta opened it and the Digidestined piled in.  
  
"We're here!" chorused Kari, Yolei, and Mimi.  
  
"And we brought a gift!" Davis added.  
  
"Guys, you didn't have to," Takato told them.  
  
"Of course we did!" Kalista exclaimed, grinning. She handed Takato a fancy box. He pulled the lid off and stared at it.  
  
"My Christmas gift..." he said, trailing off.  
  
"Your new and improved Christmas gift!" Sassy said.  
  
"Open up to the back pages," Tai instructed and Takato did so.  
  
"You guys... thank you!" he cried. In the back of the book were pictures of the last couple of days. The other Tamers rushed over to take a look.  
  
"We don't want you guys to forget your time here. One day, we'll meet up with you in your world and the Chosen Children will be reunited once more," Matt said. All of the Tamers nodded.  
  
"We'll go with you guys to the Digital World," Ken said. Izzy set up his laptop and the Tamers and Digidestined stood together. They pointed their digivices, D-3's, and D-Arcs at the digi-port and they were sucked into it with a blinding flash of light.  
  
"Takatomon! It's time to go home!" Guilmon called out, running to his Tamer. Leomon, Monodramon, Terriermon, Renamon, Lopmon, MarineAngemon, and Guardromon followed close behind the red dinosaur.  
  
"That's right boy," Takato said happily. The Tamers and their Digimon stood together and Henry sent his father an e-mail.  
  
"Bye! Thanks for everything!" the Tamers yelled, waving.  
  
"We'll miss you guys! Take care Takato! Bye!" the Digidestined yelled back. A portal appeared behind the Tamers and they left through it.  
  
Waiting for them on the other side was their families. The first thing Takato saw when he walked through the portal was a big banner that said, "Welcome Home Takato and Guilmon!!"  
  
"Takato!!" cried his mother. She and his father rushed over to him and hugged him and Guilmon tightly.  
  
"We missed you two," Mr. Matsuda told them.  
  
"I missed you too," Takato told his father.  
  
Later that night, Takato was busy getting ready for bed. Guilmon bounded into his room and jumped on the bed.  
  
"I'm glad we're home Takato," he said to his Tamer.  
  
"Me too boy. Me too," Takato said as he climbed into bed.  
  
"Goodnight Takatomon," Guilmon said.  
  
"Goodnight Guilmon," Takato said, falling into a pleasant dream of the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seven years had passed since the adventure in the Digital World. The Tamers had gathered at the park and were standing around, waiting. Takato and Jeri stood at the front of the group. A portal opened up and a group of people walked through.  
  
"We're here!" the group chorused.  
  
"Welcome!" Takato greeted them.  
  
"We're happy you could make it," added Jeri. She and Takato had been married for three years and were working on enlarging their family. Henry and Rika were also married. Rika had become a model, like her mother, and Henry worked as a computer engineer.  
  
"Hey, where's Susie?" asked Davis.  
  
"She's in Canada, attending college," replied Henry. Davis' expression changed. He had been looking forward to seeing Susie.  
  
"Come on, let's go somewhere to talk," Kazu said. Everyone agreed and the Tamers brought the Digidestined to Guilmon's old home. The two groups talked for hours to catch up. Tai and Ken's cousin, Maria, were engaged and Tai was going through college and studying politics.  
  
"Our world is really becoming open with the Digital world and I figure if I learn enough about politics, I can become an ambassador for the worlds," Tai explained. Matt and Sora were married. They also were working successfully as an astronaut and a fashion designer.  
  
"Don't you sing anymore?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Of course, but it's a side job," replied Matt. Joe was becoming a doctor and wanted to be the first doctor in the Digital World. Mimi hosted her own cooking show and was very good at it. Kenta and Kazu were making their way through college, which surprised the Digidestined.  
  
"We may act like goofballs all the time, but we're somewhat smart," Kenta said in their defence.  
  
"You bet we are Chumley!" Kazu agreed. Kari was in college and planned on becoming a teacher. TK and Sassy were still dating. Sassy was an aspiring artist and TK was becoming a novelist, using their adventures in the Digital world as the plot of his novels. Izzy and Ken hadn't decided on careers, so they were just taking random college courses. Cody was still in high school, but it was his last year.  
  
"What about you Ryo? What have you been up to?" Sora asked him.  
  
"Nothing but e-mailing Kalista," he replied.  
  
"Someone's got a crush!" teased Tai. Kalista blushed lightly and smacked Tai upside the head.  
  
"Stop teasin' me!" she yelled.  
  
"So what if I do Tai? Who wouldn't like Kalista? She's smart, gorgeous, humorous," Ryo said, causing Kalista to blush more.  
  
"I'm gonna hurt you Akiyama!" Kalista yelled, standing up. Ryo winked at her, and then got up to run. Kalista chased him around the parking and the others laughed.  
  
"It's good to be with friends," Takato said quietly, hugging Jeri. Everyone else in the group nodded and returned to watching Kalista chase Ryo. She caught him and tackled him to the ground, pinning him. Ryo laughed and flipped them over so he was pinning Kalista. He kissed her and the other cheered.  
  
"Go Kalista!" cheered Tai, matt, TK, and Davis.  
  
"It really is good to be home, with the ones you love," Takato said, grinning. He joined the other guys in cheering on Kalista and Ryo. The two groups spent the rest of the day hanging out and in the end they lived happily ever after.  
  
And so ends the tale of a tamer's destiny and his quest to find out the meaning of friendship. I'd like to thank all my loyal readers. You guys are the best! Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
